The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving fasteners such as nails, screws or the like having a shaft. The driving apparatus includes a discharge or ejector channel in which a power driven driver rod is guided between a rest position and a driving position. A magazine holding the fasteners is operatively connected to the ejector channel. A separator device is arranged between the ejector channel and the magazine.
Driving tools of this type are used for driving of bulk type fasteners such as nails, screws, spikes and so forth. These fasteners are made ready for use in the above mentioned magazine connected to the driving apparatus. German Patent Publication (DE-OS) No. 2,511,023 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,610 discloses an apparatus of this type in which the magazine is inclined relative to the ejector channel in such a manner that the nails enter into the ejector channel under the force of gravity. Besides, the central plane of the magazine intersects the longitudinal axis of the ejector channel so that the first nail initially cannot enter into the ejector channel. Only a separator plate operated by an air pressure piston tilts the first nail in such a manner, that it may enter into the ejector channel where it is immediately thereafter driven into the work piece by a driver rod. The separation and feeding of the first nail as well as the punch stroke of the driver rod is accomplished by means of an air pressure sequence control having several valve functions which take place after actuation of the trigger valve.
However, in the known driving tool merely a relatively slow stroke or driving sequence may be accomplished due to the multiple step air pressure sequence control which requires respective valve and piston movements. Such a slow driving sequence is disadvantageous or rather incompatible with an expedient manufacturing operation. The driving sequence becomes even slower, when the valves are dirty or when the lubricating oil becomes rather viscous, for example, due to cold external temperatures. Another disadvantage of the prior device is seen in its substantial price and weight caused by additional valves and pistons. Moreover, the known apparatus is capable of driving nails of the best quality only. Such nails are necessary for a trouble free functioning of the nail supply by means of tilting. Moreover, since the nails are supplied by gravity it is not possible to use the known apparatus for driving nails in an overhead fashion.